


[Podfic] Smooch Duty

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, off on a whirlwind big city adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of Untitled - sister/tex by punishandenslavesuckersIn another universe, Tex survives the crash and comes back for the idiots to find all but one has been relocated. Luckily, Kai is still there to lend a hand.





	[Podfic] Smooch Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled - sister/tex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455513) by punishandenslavesuckers. 



## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/RedVs.BlueUntitledTexasSister/%5BRed%20vs.%20Blue%5D%20Untitled%20Texas-Sister.mp3)  
| 5 MB | 0:07:38


End file.
